


30 days of fluff [Lukanette]

by kalopsia_keke



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, A Bit Cliche, Awkward Dates, College AU ?, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy I guess, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what to add, Identity Reveal, Love Triangles, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Picnics, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, i love fluff so much, i'm giving chloé the redemption arc she deserves, idk just a lot of fluff ok bye, nobody can say no to fluff, some wlw also, well i'm not sure about that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalopsia_keke/pseuds/kalopsia_keke
Summary: 30 days of Lukanette fluff and sometimes some angst, short drabbles and sweet scenarios.(Also English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. "One more minute"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka sneaks into Marinette's room for late-night cuddles but she just can't let go of him.
> 
> Short fluff.

"Please stay" Marinette whispered in the dark, her arms securely wrapped around the blue-haired boy's back.

"Mari you know I have to go, it's almost 4 am, what if your parents catch me ?" Luka asked amused by his girlfriend's clinginess.

"so what ? It's not 4 am yet ! We have like fifteen more minutes" the sleepy girl spoke in a drowsy voice, Luka couldn't help but chuckle, he turned around to face her. His blue bangs were delicately falling on his eyes, 

"You're such a baby" he teased, tucking a strand of her dark silky hair behind her ear.

"You're the one who's always babying me though" she lazily opened her eyes, a smile forming on her lips, Luka reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together then bringing the back of her hand to his lips and he then, proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her arms to her shoulder.

"I know" he simply answered before snuggling against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, his arm resting on Marinette's waist.

"Now look who's being a baby" she giggled.

"Shut up and play with my hair please" he demanded, his body getting closer to Marinette's their legs now entangled together.

She hummed in agreement, her fingers gently stroking the boy's soft blueish hair. You'd think it was damaged after all the hair dye but somehow, it was very smooth, and Marinette could smell his vanilla-scented shampoo.

"You smell good" Luka mumbled, as he spoke, his lips brushed against Marinette's skin, sending shivers down her spine.

She laughed softly.

"You're a weirdo Luka" she declared, still running her finger through the musician's hair.

"What ? I like your scent, if your scent were a melody it would sound like a romantic ballad, the type of song you'd add to your playlist when you're falling in love with someone" Luka spoke, his fingers playing with the fabric of Marinette's tank top.

She loved it when Luka talked about music, he'd all dreamy all of a sudden, and Marinette found it adorable.

"Maybe you could write a song about my scent" Marinette jokingly asked, her hand lovingly stroking the nape of his neck, Luka laughed quietly.

"I'll have to add this idea to the list of all the songs I wanna write about you darling" he removed his head from Marinette's neck to face her, locking eyes with her.

Him calling her "darling" will always affect her, she felt her cheeks burning. Luka must've noticed because all he did was chuckle before pressing his soft lips against hers.

The kiss was sweet and slow, both of them were savoring that short moment until Luka had to eventually interrupt.

"Time's up sweetheart, I really have to go" his hand made its way to Marinette's cheek, as he got lost in her eyes he almost considered staying a little longer.

"One more minute please ?" Marinette begged, her lips forming into a visible pout.

"I really can't stay, plus you have school in a few hours Mari, get some sleep, I love you" he whispered the last part as he got out of the bed, he was already missing Marinette's warmth, he bent to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Luka" Marinette murmured, her eyelids felt heavy, she was ready to fall into Morpheus' arms, the boy couldn’t help but grin at the adorable scene.

“Sleep well darling”


	2. Our home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette and Luka move in together

"No! Nino it's not supposed to go there" Alya directed at Nino pointing at the painting her confused boyfriend was holding.

"Hey, Alya give him a break" Luka joked while putting the last box on a pile of other boxes.

"I take this very seriously, after all my best friend is moving in with her boyfriend, everything has to be perfect !" The brunette replied proudly.

"I appreciate your help and motivation Alya, you're the best." Marinette said, leaning on the doorway, grinning.

"MOVE! MOVE !" two voices said in unison, it was Rose and Juleka trying their best to not collapse under the weight of the heavy furniture.

Marinette turned around and saw the two struggling girls, Alya and Nino volunteered to help them lift it.

"Well, I guess we're almost done, we just have to unpack the remaining boxes, Luka and I will take care of it later." Marinette said looking at the group of friends gathered around.

"Yayy, we can finally taste the cake Marinette made !" Rose was bouncing out of excitement, Nino's mouth was already watering at the mention of food.

They've planned to have a small goûter after the moving to reward themselves for the hard work. Rose and Juleka made some cookies, Alya and Nino tried their best to bake muffins that didn't look very appealing - Alya insisted that it was Nino's fault.

"I promise Mari, it's Nino, he must've forgotten one of the ingredients" Alya declared annoyed as she opened the box containing the poorly made muffins.

Anyway, the muffins remained on the plate, untouched, for the rest of the afternoon.

After the goûter was over, Marinette and Luka thanked the small group for their help, everyone was exhausted and headed home pretty early, leaving the couple alone in their new home.

The two lovebirds were sitting on their brand new pink sofa, Marinette's head resting on Luka's shoulder, she yawned out of tiredness. They were both sitting in silence, appreciating that simple yet intimate moment they were sharing.

That's until Luka broke the comfortable silence.

"Can you believe it?" Luka asked his gaze inspecting his surroundings, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

"Believe what?"

"It's our home!" He exclaimed, Marinette smiled back fondly at him, lifting her head, her eyes meeting his.

"I know, it feels like it was yesterday when we first met"

"You're right, do you remember? When I saw you for the first time I instantly thought that you were the right person for me, it felt like I've been struck by lightning- if that's not too cliché" Luka jokingly added, Marinette laughed.

"I have to admit that it's a bit cheesy." Marinette nodded amused, her fingers playing with Luka's numerous rings, circling them around his fingers.

"Ok then tell me about your first impression of me" he scoffed crossing his arms in an almost juvenile way, waiting for an answer.

"I thought..." she paused for a moment pretending to think about the answer to tease the boy next to her who was getting impatient.

"C'mooon" he whined, she loved it when Luka would get like this and she was in a playful mood.

"Ok ok...I thought that you were...just another edgy musician" Marinette teased, Luka gasped dramatically faking being offended, his hand clutching his chest.

"Ouch that one hurt, I thought girls liked edgy musicians who play the guitar"

Marinette giggled quietly.

"That's why I fell for you, I guess I do like musicians..." Marinette teased once again, Luka's face got closer to her, she could feel his warm breath on her face, the look in his eyes full of tenderness.

"That's a good thing then" he gave her a flirty smirk, before his lips connected with hers which resulted in a lustful yet gentle kiss.

"I can't wait to wake up next to you every day and cuddle all morning...I could maybe make your favorite blueberry pancakes tomorrow for breakfast." Marinette purred as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Hmmm, I'm looking forward to that darling" Luka responded smitten - gosh, he never thought that he would love someone as much as he loved her.

He was undoubtedly in love with Marinette and knew that he wanted to keep sharing these special moments with her. They continued talking for the rest of the afternoon, making plans about the house's decoration, and even thought about finally realizing their wish to get a hamster.


	3. Blue suits you perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to dye Luka's hair.
> 
> Short fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't write notes because it might be annoying but I hope you're enjoying these short stories so far! I haven't written fics in a while so my writing skills are kind of lacking. Also, I'm sorry about the ending, I'm bad at writing endings. Anyway, enjoy!!!

Luka’s head was resting on Marinette’s lap, his guitar resting on his stomach as he lazily played a few notes, his fingers wandering around the strings. Marinette was focused on reading the magazine she bought earlier that day when she and Luka went out for ice cream, she chose that magazine because Adrien and Kagami were on the cover and she couldn’t wait to ask them in person about that amazing photoshoot they had. She thought about calling later during the week, maybe inviting them over for dinner if their schedule allowed it.

Marinette’s left hand was gingerly caressing Luka’s fluffy hair. He occasionally broke the silence by letting out a hum of dissatisfaction every time Marinette would get too invested in her reading and stop running her fingers through his hair.

The couple appreciated these brief moments of comfortable silence, they would simply appreciate each other’s presence. Of course, there were other moments when they’d talk, ramble, and sometimes argue. It didn’t matter whether they talked or not, all that mattered was them being together.

Marinette took a quick glance at the boy’s black and light blue hair. She was no longer focused on the magazine, her attention span was pretty short and she started losing interest as soon as she finished reading Adrien and Kagami’s interview. The next few pages were filled with rumors about Jagged Stone’s new album.

“Luka” Marinette called, closing the magazine and putting it aside to concentrate fully on what she was about to say.

He hummed softly as a response.

“Your hair dye is fading” she added, curling some of his hair strands around her finger.

“I know, I bought the hair dye and stuff but i got too lazy to dye it” he replied, taking a strand of his hair between his index and thumb to inspect it.

“Well... maybe I could help?” Marinette was hesitant but after all how hard dyeing hair could be, it demanded precision, caution, and concentration kind of like baking, drawing, sewing, or saving Paris.

“Why not? I could give you the instructions and all you have to do is follow them, it’s not complicated” Luka affirmed as he sat up straight.

As soon as Luka finished his sentence, they were both headed to the bathroom.

“Okay all you have to do is read the instructions on the box, also don’t forget to wear the plastic gloves” Luka advised, handing a pair of gloves and a mixing bowl, Marinette was reading the instructions, her eyebrows furrowed and tongue sticking out as she tried to figure it out.

Luka let out an uncontrollable chuckle.

“You look so cute when you’re concentrated” he tilted his head, staring fondly at the short girl, a blush appearing on her cheeks, she couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly.

“Oh, my god Luka can you stop starring at me like that, i can’t focus.” Marinette retorted turning around to escape Luka’s gaze who was now snickering.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, back hugging her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, which made Marinette even more of a blushing mess.

“Seriously i can’t do this if you’re clinging to me like that.” she protested, acting annoyed. She was actually enjoying Luka’s warmth, his body against hers and his breath tickling her neck.

“Hmmm, you can still read the instructions, i don’t see the problem here.” the musician smirked, before placing a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek.

“If you let me finish this, we’ll cuddle as much as you want, i promise.”

“Deal.” he agreed, letting go of the dark-haired girl who was now putting on the plastic gloves.

Luka played their favorite playlist on the speaker, they both hummed to the songs, some of which were Luka’s own compositions. Luka was sitting in front of Marinette as she carefully tried to put on the hair dye in every strand without messing up. She might be clumsy sometimes, but she was pretty skilled at manual activities.

“Ok i think I’m done, you just have to let it rest for a few minutes.” she finally blurted out after a couple of minutes, she could see Luka grinning through the mirror.

“See, you did great darling.” he confirmed, Luka was a supportive boyfriend, he would encourage Marinette even for the smallest things.

Whenever she came home late after patrolling with Cat Noir, he would never miss the opportunity to remind her of how hard-working she is. Luka made Marinette feel important, encouraging her all the time through all of her projects. Whether it was dyeing his hair, saving Paris, or working on the fashion projects for Kitty Section, he trusted her for everything, whenever she doubted herself he'd be the first one to reassure her.

“Well, i don’t know about that, we’ll have to see the result after you wash it out” Marinette replied shyly.

“It’ll look great, don’t worry about it.” he reassured.

Marinette smiled back at Luka. While waiting for the hair dye to work its magic, both of them literally had a concert in the bathroom.

They were singing loudly, Marinette was using a brush as a microphone and Luka was playing air guitar, they were giggling through the songs and acting silly.

“I think it’s time to wash it out” Marinette, stopping her loud singing, Luka nodded as a sign of agreement.

She helped her boyfriend wash his hair, the color slowly revealing itself as the hair dye was coming out. She handed him a towel, and he started quickly ruffling his hair to dry it. They were both anticipating the big reveal.

Luka’s hair was back to its original bright blue color, Marinette was relieved.

“You did an amazing job, Mari! It looks even better than when I do it myself.” Luka cheered.

“Oh, c’mon you’re exaggerating” she simpered, awkwardly rubbing her neck.

Luka turned in Marinette’s direction he was sitting on the chair as she was standing in front of him. He pulled her closer to him, making her sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands traveled down to her waist, their faces a few inches from each other.

“I should let you dye my hair more often, maybe I could even try a new hair color.” the enamored guitarist added, a smirk on his face.

“I think blue suits you perfectly” Marinette replied a foolishly smiling before stealing a kiss from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels conflicted about her love for Adrien and finds comfort in Luka's gentle words and comforting embrace.
> 
> A little angsty I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is good but I enjoyed writing a more angsty scenario.

Marinette glanced as discreetly as possible at the couple who were enjoying their ice cream – an original yet perfect combination of orange and peppermint flavor – that’s what André said as he handed them the cone while Luka, Alya, Nino, and her were waiting for their turn. She desperately tried to suppress the lingering sadness she felt whenever she saw Kagami and Adrien sharing moments of complicity. Marinette wanted to understand what was wrong with her, why was she still feeling like that? Why did it still hurt so much to see Adrien with someone else?

“Is everything alright?” Luka asked carefully, a tint of worry in his voice as he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, I’m totally fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?” she stuttered, her signature awkward giggle gave her up, Luka knew what was happening.

But as soon as the musician was about to give his usual reassuring advice, André interrupted.

“I sense troubled love and conflicting emotions, maybe this blueberry and strawberry combination will help clear your mind” the ice-cream maker announced as he handed them the cone. Marinette felt even more awkward after André’s obvious allusions, maybe it was her tense facial expressions exposing her or André really had a good sense of deduction.

Luka insisted on paying for the ice cream then they both sat a few meters away from their group of friends, they observed the Seine in silence, savoring the sweet treat. It was a warm spring afternoon, the Seine’s waters reflected the rays of sunshine and occasionally some pigeons would fly above them. He didn’t want to force Marinette to speak about what was troubling her, he knew it was about Adrien but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to bring it up.

“Luka, can I ask you a question?” Marinette suddenly called, turning in the boy’s direction.

“Yeah sure”

“How did you know that you liked me?” she questioned, staring intensely at Luka who was visibly taken aback by her unusual straight-forwardness. He stayed silent for a few seconds before finally answering.

“I think it was when we hung out at the ice rink, you were so nice. At the time I’ve already noticed that...you liked him… but that didn’t stop me from developing feelings for you. I saw how you acted around him, how you tried your best to be a good friend, how you cared for his well-being despite his obliviousness for your feelings.” He paused for a moment wanting to make sure that his point came across the right way, Marinette’s eyes were watering, she gave him a reassuring smile. He continued.

“I don’t know...I just really liked that about you, because I saw how much invested you were in caring for Adrien; I guess I wanted to care for you as much as you cared for him.” his eyes reflected a melancholic look, he smiled shyly looking away. Despite him constantly saying that he struggled with words, in Marinette’s eyes, Luka always had the right words at the right moments.

“I want to forget about him, I really do, I want to be able to look at him and not feel anger or despair but I just can’t. I don’t know if I still care about him in that way, or am I just too emotionally attached to him? I want to be happy for him, because he’s my friend above all, just like you were still happy for me whenever I told you about Adrien. I also don’t want to make you wait, you’ve been there for me the whole time and-” Marinette said in a shaky voice, she paused to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, her throat burning and the tears she tried to hold back her tears.

Luka grabbed her hand gently, giving it a consoling squeeze.

“Mari, I’ll wait as long as I have to, for you. You don’t have to feel pressured to like me back. I just want to be there for you whenever you’re feeling like this because...You deserve better than this, you’re an amazing girl, you deserve someone who loves you back and cares for you” Luka confessed, his hand grabbing the dark-haired girl’s other hand, his sincere and fond gaze made Marinette feel a sudden rush of indescribable affection for him. She engulfed him into a hug, it didn’t take long before she sensed his arms surrounding her small frame. She busted into tears against Luka’s chest as he caressed her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Somehow, crying in his arms felt weirdly liberating. She needed this.

“Thank you Luka” she whispered through her sobs, she was so thankful for having him by her side. 

“You’re welcome Ma-ma-Marinette” he responded hoping to make her smile by using the silly nickname, Marinette let out a giggle.

Luka was sure Marinette's love was worth the wait. In the meantime, he’d do everything possible to make her feel alive, happy, and most importantly; loved.


End file.
